Jennifer Weasley's Diary
by Roxy Redhead
Summary: Jennifer Weasley is Ron and Hermione's daughter. Experience her first year at Hogwarts! R


August 23  
  
My name is Jennifer Weasley. I am the result of a night full of partying, romance, and shots of Odgen's old Firewisky. At least, that's what my Uncle Harry tells me. My mum is Hermione Granger-Weasley and my dad is Ron Weasley. I've heard that I was concieved the night of my parent's graduation party, but I don't care. They were engaged anyways. My dad says I act like my mum; always studying and walking around with my nose in a book. On the other hand, my mum says I'm like my dad; always acting like the sarcastic git that he is and using my dirty mouth. Uncle Harry told me that my parents have been bickering like a married couple since they were my age. Even though they argue around everyone else, when they think that no one's looking, they are so lovey-dovey that it makes me sick. I have a twin brother, James. We're identical exept for the fact that he's a wet prick and I'm a brilliant goddess! We both have bushy Weasley-red hair and my dad's sapphire blue eyes. We both also have damned muggle braces. I love my muggle grandparents and all, but honestly! I know that mum could fix our teeth in an instant. I think that she tortures us with these metal mouths because Grandmum and Granddad Granger find some twisted joy in it. I have to go, James-the-prat is calling for me to go help him with bloody quidditch practice..it's going to be our FIRST year at Hogwarts! Bloody hell no one ever makes the team their first year! I think he wants to be a beater like our uncles Fred and George. Much love, Jenn  
  
August 24  
  
I am so sore from bloody quidditch with bloody James. I wish the stupid sodding prat would go crawl into a hole and never come out! James and I recieved our Hogwarts letters today. Mum says we're going to Diagon Alley on the 30th. She's more excited than James and I, and that's scary. Mum was offered a job as the new Transfiguration teacher after she graduated...everyone was astonished when she didn't take it. She works at the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Rights Department. Nothing exciting really happened today. I slept in until noon, ate breakfast and lounged around in my jim-jams all day. Ah! I have to go. We're visiting Uncle Harry at his flat in London. Honestly, that man needs to find himself a wife! Visiting him every week is getting old! I'm going to start calling him Wet Uncle Harry here soon! Much love, Jenn  
  
August 25  
  
Much chaos at Wet Uncle Harry's yesterday. Aunt Ginny went with us and all she and WUH (Wet Uncle Harry) would do the whole time was clear their throats and blush. Merlin's Beard! I knew that they dated when they were at Hogwarts, but that was YEARS ago! Can't they get over it? Tomorrow we're going to visit the Muggle Grandparents. I think Mum and Dad are tired of us being home all summer and have nothing better to do than take us to see every bloody relative this side of the moon. I have to prepare my metal-mouth before Grandmum Muggle checks my braces tomorrow. Much love, Jenn  
  
August 26  
  
I read the past few entries and I realize how boring it's been this week! Hopefully things will be much better when school starts. I cannot believe it..we're visiting the Weasley Grandparents tomorrow! If we have to go to relative's houses for the rest of the summer I swear will die! These next four days until Diagon Alley are moving so slow! Maybe I'll fake sick and get to stay home from the grandparents'. Wait, nevermind, Great-Uncle Sirius is going to be there! He is so hillarious! Especially when he and Uncle Remus get together. Well, I've got to go. Mum wants me to help with dinner. (Bloody hell..she's a witch! Can't she use magic for anything?!) Much love, Jenn  
  
August 27  
  
Visiting yesterday was total chaos. Uncle Percy and his *7* kids was enough to handle, let alone Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, uncles Fred and George (they are now calling themselves Gred and Forge and switching the new names every 5 minutes), Aunt Ginny, WOH (more awkward silence between him and Aunt Ginny), and dad and Me and James. NOT to mention everyone's wives/husbands (exept for WAG [Wet Aunt Ginny] and WOH *cough*), the actual grandparents, and GUS (Great Uncle Sirius)! GUR (Great Uncle Romulus) wasn't there, it was a full moon last night. Finally, NO visiting tomorrow. Mum has finally come to her senses. I found out today that Mum and Dad had a row because Dad hates visiting as much as I do! Ack, my hand is too tired to write anymore. Much love, Jenn  
  
August 28  
  
I hate James! He is such a sodding bugger and I hope that they break his wand and expell him within the first week of school! Today he decided he was going to rat me out for when I took Mum's wand and gave it a wave. Luckily, only a few silver, yellow and purple sparks shot out of the end. I don't know what his motive was. I didn't even talk to him all day! He just decided that I needed to get into some trouble. Bloddy hell! Then, when Dad came home, he scolded me (under Mum's commands) and grounded me until Hogwarts! I have double chores and no flying privlages until school starts. I know it's only 3 days away but my family is driving me crazy! Much love, Jenn  
  
August 29  
  
I found a way to get back at james. I took some of uncles Gred and Forges' every flavor beans that change colour. For example, the chocolate-coloured ones are actually bogie flavour! Bloody brilliant, they are! I asked them for a box and they wanted to know why I wanted them. I told them that it was not for anything that my Mum would approve. They smiled and said that I remind them of themselves when they were my age. Anyways, I swapped the box with James' that he keeps next to his bed. He always eats a few before bedtime...I should hear the screams any minute now. Ah, the sweet feeling of revenge. Much love, Jenn  
  
P.S. Diagon Alley tomorrow!  
  
August 30  
  
Diagon Alley was great! First we went to Flourish and Blotts and bought our books. Mum bought me my own copy of "Hogwarts, a History" so I can give hers back. She also bought me "The Four Founders...a History of Hogwart's Beginnings". I finished that already today. At Madam Malkins we got our robes and uniforms for Hogwarts. And at the Magical Menagerie Dad bought me a kitten and James an owl. My cat is a grey tabby. I haven't decided on a name yet. I got my wand at Ollivander's. It's Unicorn Hair, Yew, 9 inches. We also stopped in Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Uncles G and F asked how the bean switch went and I just winked. At 10:00 last night James came running into my room screaming "You stupid prat! I know you did it!" But mum just sent him to bed and said that he shouldn't be eating sweets late at night anyways. I didn't say anything, but I'm really nervous about tomorrow. Everyone tells me and James that we're true Gryffindors because it's in our blood, but I'm not so sure. I read in "The Four Founders...a History of Hogwarts Beginnings" that a family's history doesn't depend on which house the young witch/wizard is placed in. What happens if I'm not in Gryffindor? I would just die! And I know this sounds dumb, but I really hope that James and I are in the same house. Even though he is a stupid prick, he is my brother. I'll probably get no sleep tonight. Wish me luck! Much love, Jenn 


End file.
